


L'appel de la lune

by AlisoneDavies



Category: Supernatural
Genre: British Men of Letters, Gen, Men of Letters, Men of Letters Bunker, Werewolf Culture, Werewolf Winchesters (Supernatural), fullmoon
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 15:42:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13057047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlisoneDavies/pseuds/AlisoneDavies
Summary: À force de lire des théories sur Internet, j'ai fini par en écrire une... Voici comment ressusciter un personnage qui ne méritait pas de mourir...





	L'appel de la lune

**Author's Note:**

> Voici un OS qui se situe sur la Timeline de la série.  
> L'histoire se déroule juste après le 12.22 « Who We Are ».  
> (Car le 12.23 n'existera jamais pour moi...)  
> Ici, tous les British Men of Letters sont morts, ainsi que Mick du coup...  
> Mais, ayant lu sur Instagram plein de théories des adhérents au « Fan Club de Mick », j'ai décidé d'écrire la meilleure théorie pour faire revenir le personnage dans la série...  
> Bien sûr, ça n'arrivera jamais...  
> Alors, justement, je l'écris.  
> Cette histoire n'a pas de chasse ou de Super Vilain, aucune action bien exaltante, juste une petite histoire pour faire ressusciter un personnage qui méritait tellement mieux...  
> Bonne lecture !  
> (Merci à ma Bêta Caly !)
> 
> Disclaimer : tous les personnages appartiennent à Eric Kripke à la CW, etc. Je ne détiens aucun droit sur cette série et n’en tire aucun profit. À part peut-être mon plaisir personnel.

**Prologue**

 

La pleine lune se levait lentement dans le ciel étoilé, au-dessus des ruines. Au loin, un loup hurla sous l'astre argenté, comme un appel. Un appel que quelqu'un entendit...

Au milieu de ce lieu de désolation, quelque chose bougea sous les éboulements de pierres et de tôles métalliques. Il se réveilla enfin.

Les éclats de la Déesse Séléné éclairèrent un corps d'Homme qui se leva avec grâce hors des débris. Lorsque les rayons lunaires se posèrent sur lui, il sentit le pouvoir de la lune couler dans ses veines. Il se mit debout et inspira une grande bouffé d'air frais de la nuit. Il était vivant...

L'homme leva alors la tête vers l'astre et ses yeux se mirent à briller d'un jaune aussi doré que la lune elle-même. Il entendit l'appel, une force primitive décuplée par la pleine lune.

Derechef, un loup hurla au loin. Mais cette fois-ci, l'homme lui répondit en hurlant à son tour sous l'astre argenté... Il sentait ce pouvoir le parcourir au plus profond de lui et il avait besoin de ce feu céleste pour savoir qu'il était enfin éveillé...

**…**

**Lebanon, Kansas, au Bunker**

 

L'ambiance était encore pesante dans le Bunker. Certes, tous les Hommes de Lettres Britanniques furent morts et leur Q.G réduit en cendres. Les Winchester avaient retrouvé leur mère, Dean l'ayant sauvé de la lobotomie, et le trio avait dû enterrer les corps de Mr Ketch et Lady Bevell. Les frères et Mary essayaient de reprendre leur vie là où elle s'était arrêtée avant que les Hommes de Lettres ne débarquent avec leurs belles paroles.

Dean s'évertuait à boucher le trou énorme qu'il avait fait dans le mur avec le lance-grenade pour sauver son frère et lui de l'asphyxie. Il se tuait presque à la tâche pour se forcer à ne pas penser aux dernières 24 heures éprouvantes qu'il venait de vivre, ou à Castiel qui était toujours bloqué au Paradis avec la mère enceinte du mini-Lucifer.

Il détestait par-dessus tout ce moment d'accalmie, comme une pause entre deux catastrophes imminentes, se demandant quelle sera la prochaine. Ses idées noires commençaient sérieusement à trop tourner en rond dans son crâne, il se leva d'un coup pour partir en direction de la cuisine et se prendre une bière fraîche.

Sam, qui nettoyait le sang déjà sec dans le salon, se décida de faire une pause lui aussi. Mary les rejoint à son tour. Durant de longues minutes, ils ne se dirent rien, se contentant de boire leurs bières dans le plus pénible des silences. Le cadet tenta de trouver un sujet de conversation, mais au moment où il allait se mettre à parler, un bruit retentit. Sur le coup, le trio se figea, déjà sur le qui-vive pour une éventuelle attaque. Le son reprit de plus belle et se fut Mary qui comprit.

\- Je crois que quelqu'un toque à la porte blindée du Bunker.

Sam et Dean se lancèrent un regard interrogateur puis, posant leurs bières sur la table, se dirigèrent ensemble vers l'entrée de la forteresse. Cependant, par précaution, les trois chasseurs attrapèrent chacun une arme, tout en montant les marches qui menaient à la porte. Les coups retentirent derechef. Dean, en tête du trio, retint son souffle et posa sa main sur la poignée. Il ouvrit d'un coup sec la porte et mit son arme en joue à la vitesse de l'éclair, prêt à tirer sur un potentiel ennemi. Mais, ce n'était pas un ennemi qui se tenait sur le seuil. D'ailleurs, sur le moment, il n'était pas bien sûr que tout ceci soit réel.

Face au silence de son fils, Mary se dirigea à ses côtés. Et lorsque, à son tour, elle découvrit l'intrus, elle baissa son arme et lâcha, avec un regard à la fois étonné et perdu.

\- Mick ?

**…**

Durant un long moment, personne ne parla. Sam avait rejoint son frère et sa mère à l'entrée du Bunker. Il découvrit à son tour Mick, en piteux état dans ses vêtements qui tombaient en lambeaux. Il était pieds nus, les cheveux dans tous les sens et recouvert d'une couche de cendres et de terre. Le reste de ses habits étaient sombres de poussière. Lorsque Mary avait prononcé son prénom, les yeux de Mick avaient changé de couleur, juste quelques secondes. Son regard d'habitude si bleu pâle, presque translucide, avait pris une teinte brillante d'un jaune doré.

Juste après ça, l'ancien Homme de Lettres considéra le trio devant lui et se mit à parler pour la première fois depuis sa résurrection, avec une voix presque rouillée.

\- Je... Je ne savais pas où aller... Le Q.G est en ruine...

Les Winchester se lancèrent des regards à la fois complices et interrogateurs. Mary, toujours sous le choc, informa le nouvel arrivant d'une façon presque brutale, mais pourtant vraie.

\- Mick, tu es mort... Tu es mort, j'ai vu ton corps au Q.G... Mr Ketch t'a tué d'une balle dans la tête...

À ses mots, elle observa d'ailleurs le front de Mick et constata qu'il ne gardait aucune trace, aucune cicatrice d'un tel événement. Devant la mine déconfite de la Chasseuse, Mick avoua alors.

\- Je crois savoir ce qui m'est arrivé. Je vous direz tout, je vous expliquerez ce qui s'est passé, mais vous devez me promettre une chose. Vous devez faire quelque chose pour moi.

\- Quoi donc ? demanda Sam avec étonnement.

L'ancien Homme de Lettres mit quelques secondes à répondre. Puis, il déclara enfin, avec une voix triste.

\- Il faudra me tuer... Je veux que vous m'injectiez du nitrate d'argent...

**…**

Les Winchester refusèrent sa requête, mais ils laissèrent Mick entrer dans le Bunker. L'obligeant presque, dans un premier temps, à prendre un bain pour se débarrasser de ce mélange de poussières, cendres et terre. Dean, qui avait plus ou moins la même morphologie que Mick lui donna des vêtements propres.

Lorsque Mick revint au salon du Bunker, Mary lui avait préparé un semblant de sandwich avec des restes traînant dans le réfrigérateur. Elle avait surtout sorti quatre bières, sachant que la discussion serait sûrement longue. Par contre, à la demande non-négociable de Mick, Sam posa un revolver chargé de balles en argent entre lui et son frère.

Les trois Winchester s'assirent côte à côte devant leurs bières, lorsqu'ils virent l'ancien Homme de Lettres se diriger vers eux. Affublé d'un jean, d'un tee-shirt et d'une chemise à carreaux en flanelles, le tout appartenant à Dean, ils furent à la fois amusés et surpris. Cet accoutrement n'avait plus rien à voir avec les sempiternels costumes que Mick avait l'habitude de porter. D'autant plus que, ce dernier, se trouvait encore pieds nus, tandis qu'il s'assit en face du trio, découvrant l'en-cas que Mary lui avait préparé avec une bière fraîche.

Pendant que Mick dévorait avidement son sandwich, les Winchester essayèrent encore de comprendre comment il pouvait être en vie. Ce dernier entama sa boisson alcoolisée pour faire passer son repas, puis, Mary n'y tenant plus, se mit à demander.

\- Mick ?

À l'entente de son prénom, il releva la tête et ses yeux d'ordinaire si bleus, prirent de nouveau une teinte dorée durant un fraction de seconde. Que Mary et les autres virent tout de même.

\- Mick, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? reprit la Chasseuse. Et, ils ont quoi tes yeux ?

À cet instant, Sam eut comme une épiphanie. Il posa tantôt son regard sur Mick, tantôt sur le revolver chargé de balles en argent posé près de lui et il comprit, annonçant à voix haute.

\- Tu es un Loup-garou, c'est ça ?

L'intéressé baissa la tête en avouant.

\- Oui.

Dean tiqua. Secouant la tête pour essayer de comprendre.

\- Quoi ? Ok, si tu nous expliquais tout depuis le début, hein ?

Mick but une bonne lampée de bière avant de commencer.

\- Vous vous rappelez, la première chasse que j'ai faite avec vous ? C'était une enquête sur des Loups-garous... J'ai dû suivre le Code des Hommes de Lettres et je suis allé à l'hôpital le soir même pour injecter du nitrate d'argent à la fille qui venait d'être mordue... Sauf que, elle m'a attaqué et elle m'a griffé avant que j'ai pu la tuer...

\- Ouais... Je m'en souviens... maugréa Dean.

\- C'était un soir de pleine lune... reprit Mick. Cette nuit-là, le poison a coulé dans mes veines, mais je ne m'en suis pas rendu compte, puisque les transformations n'ont lieu que les soirs de pleine lune. Je me serais sûrement changé en Loup-garou à la suivante...

\- Mais tu n'en as pas eu l'occasion... comprit Mary. Mr Ketch t'a tué avant.

\- Exactement. Quelques jours plus tard, en fait. J'avais menti dans mon rapport au Dr Hess, je n'ai dit à personne que la Louve m'avait griffé. J'étais déjà en train de douter du Code et c'est pour ça que Dr Hess a débarqué au Q.G. Elle voulait que je revienne sur le droit chemin, elle voulait que je vous fasse obéir ou que je vous tue. Évidemment, j'ai refusé. Je lui ai dit que je ne voulais plus de tout ça, que le Code n'était pas aussi bon que je le pensais. Que vous, vous trois, vous m'aviez montré une meilleure façon de se débarrasser des monstres sans forcément assassiner tout le monde... Mais après ça... Le trou noir... Je me suis réveillé cette nuit au milieu des ruines du Q.G.

Après cette révélation, les Chasseurs gardèrent le silence quelques secondes en se lançant des regards à la fois interrogateurs et abasourdis. Derechef, se fut Mary qui prit la parole pour compléter la partie manquante de l'histoire.

\- Mr Ketch t'a tué. Visiblement, ne sachant pas que tu avais été griffé par un Loup-garou, il n'avait pas mis de balles en argent dans son arme.

Dean, qui tentait encore de rassembler toutes les pièces du puzzle, questionna néanmoins.

\- Mais, c'était y'a des semaines ! Pourquoi il ne s'est pas réveillé avant ?

Les deux frères scrutèrent Mick, à la recherche d'une réponse. Mais ce dernier, secoua la tête en confessant.

\- Comment voulez-vous que je le sache ? J'étais mort !

\- Je crois savoir... révéla Mary. Lorsque j'ai commencé à avoir des doutes au sujet de Mr Ketch, j'ai fouillé le Q.G dans des zones où je n'étais pas censée aller. Et j'ai trouvé une énorme caisse verrouillée. Quand je l'ai ouverte, c'est là que j'ai découvert le corps de Mick. Je pense que la boîte devait être en argent. Comme toutes les autres dans la pièce.

Les Winchester esquissèrent une mine dégoûtée et Dean renchérit en maugréant.

\- Nom de Dieu, ce crétin de Ketch a laissé le corps de Mick dans une putain de boîte ? Ce mec était vraiment un foutu psychopathe !

Les pouvoirs de Loup-garou qui coulaient dans les veines de l'Anglais se mirent à fonctionner tout seul. Sans même le vouloir, il entendit un cœur battre. Battre très vite. Il réussit cependant à maîtriser le son qui augmentait dans son crâne et à chercher la provenance de ce bruit palpitant. Ses yeux se mirent de nouveau à briller d'un éclat doré, et son regard passa de Sam à Dean, en s'arrêtant sur Mary. Oui, c'était son cœur à elle, qui s'emballait. Probablement à cause de l'évocation de Mr Ketch, sans que Mick ne puisse comprendre pourquoi. Bien que, il se doutait fortement de quelque chose. Contre toute attente, il contredit néanmoins le frère sur sa dernière phrase.

\- Non.

Trois paires d'yeux se tournèrent vers lui, l'air surpris. Alors l'ancien Homme de Lettres s'expliqua.

\- Mr Ketch n'a pas toujours été comme ça. Nous avons grandi ensemble à Kendricks Academy. Dr Hess a vu du potentiel en lui, du genre meurtrier. Mais, comme il n'avait pas réussi le test pour suivre les ordres, il a été conditionné autrement...

\- Lobotomie ? comprit Mary. Lobotomie chimique et électrique, c'est ça ?

\- Oui, en effet. Comment tu le sais ?

Sam et Dean se jetèrent un regard complice. Comme la Chasseuse ne répondit pas, se fut le cadet qui informa.

\- Parce que Lady Bevell a fait la même chose à maman cette semaine. Elle et Ketch ont essayé de nous tuer en nous enfermant dans le Bunker...

Maintenant, Mick comprenait pourquoi il entendait le cœur de Mary battre si vite. À sa façon, elle avait dû tenir à lui. Et lui à elle. Lobotomisé ou pas, Mr Ketch n'en demeurait pas moins Humain. La Chasseuse représentait la meilleure partie de lui-même, celle qu'il avait perdue à cause des Hommes de Lettres, de leur Code et de leurs agissements barbares.

**...**

Les bouteilles de bières vides traînaient sur la table. Les Winchester venaient de briefer Mick sur ce qu'il avait loupé, notamment la mort de tous les Hommes de Lettres et le sauvetage in-extremis de Mary par Dean. Sam partit chercher quatre autres boissons à la cuisine, histoire de pouvoir terminer la conversation. Lorsque le cadet s'assit de nouveau, en face de Mick, il demanda à ce dernier.

\- Au fait, c'est quoi le test de Dr Hess pour vous convertir en Homme de Lettres ?

Surprit de la question, et au vu du contenu de la réponse, l'intéressé mit quelque temps à expliquer.

\- Il faut pouvoir suivre les ordres sans discuter. Lorsque j'avais 12 ans, Dr Hess nous a enfermé, mon meilleur ami et moi, dans son bureau avec un poignard posé sur une table. Il ne pouvait y avoir qu'un seul survivant. Alors, j'ai fait ce que j'avais à faire...

Puis, il se tut. Aucun des Winchester ne lui posèrent de questions supplémentaires ou même ne le jugèrent. Après tout, eux trois n'avaient rien d'innocents non plus. Mick lorgna le revolver en face de Sam et ce dernier intercepta son regard. Il comprit alors.

\- Tu veux mourir, pas vrai ? C'est pour ça que tu nous as demandé de t'injecter du nitrate d'argent et que le flingue est chargé de balles anti-loups...

\- Oui...

Mary objecta avec véhémence.

\- N'y comptes pas !

Mick baissa les yeux quelques secondes et avoua enfin.

\- Vous devez me tuer... J'entends vos cœurs battre, en ce moment même. J'arrive à savoir ce que vous ressentez rien qu'en écoutant vos battements. Je sens une force noire couler dans mes veines, je sens mes yeux changer de couleur lorsque je n'arrive plus à maîtriser ce pouvoir. Le Bunker me protège de la lune grâce aux symboles, mais dehors, je sentais ces pulsions presque bestiales qui me donnaient envie de tuer tout le monde... J'ai couru, pieds nus et sous la lune, du Q.G jusqu'ici et je n'ai aucune égratignure ! J'ai guéri en quelques minutes... Toute ma vie, j'ai suivi le Code et j'ai cautionné le meurtre des gens comme ce que je suis désormais. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais vivre alors qu'ils sont morts. Je mérite de mourir.

Dean souffla un coup et maugréa, presque en colère.

\- Nom de Dieu, j'ai l'impression d'entendre Cass !

\- Et puis, tu es déjà mort... rappela Mary. Tu as déjà payé ta dette. Les Hommes de Lettres ne sont plus là, tu es libre maintenant.

Cependant, Mick ne voulait rien entendre. Il rajouta.

\- Libre te tuer tout le monde, oui !

Il posa derechef son regard sur le revolver et, aussi vite que possible, s'apprêta à l'attraper. Mais Sam fut plus rapide et plus proche, il prit l'arme dans ses mains et la déchargea de toutes les balles en argent, en déclarant.

\- N'y penses même pas. Laisse-nous t'aider. Pourquoi tu n'utiliserais pas l’antidote dont tu t'es servi sur Claire ? Il a bien fonctionné.

Dépité, Mick s'exclama furieusement.

\- Parce qu'il ne reste plus rien du Q.G ! Je ne peux rien faire pour renverser la transformation !

Voyant que leur ami avait de plus en plus de mal à se contenir, Dean essaya de tempérer la situation.

\- Ok, ok... J'ai une idée. Tu te souviens, Mick, nous t'avons parlé de notre pote Loup-garou ? Garth, c'est un non-violent. Il vit dans une communauté de Loup-garou qui ont appris à se contrôler. Ils chassent uniquement les animaux et ils savent gérer leurs pouvoirs. Un coup de fil, et tu rejoins la meute. D'accord ?

Comme Mick n'avait cependant pas l'air d'obtempérer, Sam sauta sur l'occasion pour renchérir sur l'idée de son frère en ordonnant presque à ce dernier.

\- Dean, appelle Garth.

L'aîné se leva et attrapa son téléphone. Mick allait riposter, mais le cadet lui coupa la parole.

\- Non, Mick. C'est non-négociable. Tu n'as pas à mourir, la Lycanthropie n'est pas une fin en soi. Tu verras, ils sont sympas là-bas, c'est un peu un camp hippie pour Loups-garous. Puis Garth est cool, c'était un Chasseur avant, lui aussi. Bon, il est un peu spécial dans son genre, mais il est gentil.

Mary observa Mick, qui semblait encore opposé à cette idée. Elle termina la plaidoirie de son fils, en ne plaisantant qu'à moitié.

\- Si tu refuses, nous serons obligés de te ligoter avec des chaînes en argent en t'enfermant dans le donjon du Bunker, jusqu'à ce que tu contrôles tes pouvoirs. Et ça peut prendre des jours, voir des semaines...

Mick considéra la Chasseuse avec des yeux ronds d'étonnements. Il demanda alors, pendant que Sam se mit à sourire.

\- Vous êtes en train de jouer au gentil flic et méchant flic ?

Mary garda son sérieux en répondant.

\- Non, je ne joue jamais, j'informe.

\- Oh...

Mick ne savait pas vraiment si elle pensait réellement ce qu'elle venait de dire. Il n'eut cependant pas le temps de réfléchir bien longtemps, car Dean revint s’asseoir avec sa famille en informant.

\- C'est bon, Garth est d'accord et la meute aussi. Ils attendent le louveteau dans leur bicoque.

Comme l'Anglais s'apprêtait encore à riposter, l'aîné le coupa avant qu'il ne parle.

\- T'as pas le choix, en fait. Juste pour info.

\- Oh, finalement, je ne suis pas tellement libre, alors... badina Mick.

Même s'il parlait sur le ton de la plaisanterie, Dean s'énerva néanmoins en hurlant presque.

\- Tu crois que c'est drôle ? Tu crois qu'on aime voir tous nos amis mourir les uns après les autres ? Tu penses être le premier ou même le dernier ? Tu comprends qu'on en a assez ?! Tu étais le moins crétin des Hommes de Lettres ! Pas doué en tant que Chasseur, certes, mais tu n'étais pas comme les autres ! Et c'est pour ça que tes soit disant « amis » t'ont tué et ont essayé de nous buter, au passage ! Tu sais combien de temps il nous a fallu pour savoir que Ketch t'avait tué ? Trois semaines ! Et pendant ce temps, il nous a fait croire que tu étais retourné à Londres, il nous envoyait même des messages depuis ta boîte mail ! Ma mère a retrouvé ton corps dans une putain de boîte ! Alors tu vas bouger ton cul de _Teen Wolf_ et tu vas partir en camps de vacances pour Loups-garous débutants ! _Capish_  ?!

Mick fit derechef les gros yeux. Même Sam et Mary ne rajoutèrent rien. L'Anglais répondit, après quelques secondes de silence.

\- Hum... Ok, compris.

Derechef, Mary termina la plaidoirie de son fils, en prenant un ton plus doux.

\- Mick, tu as besoin d'une meute. Et d'un Alpha. Tu ne peux pas rester un Oméga toute ta vie, ça finira par te rendre fou à la longue.

Il le savait. Pour cette raison, il ne trouva rien à redire. Dean termina sa bière d'une traite, ce qui le calma, et se mit à sourire en badinant.

\- Quand tu sauras te contrôler, tu pourras revenir ici. On aurait bien besoin d'un Loup-garou dans nos chasses aux monstres, histoire de pouvoir se défendre sans trop d'effort.

Il riait, mais sa mère et son frère lui jetèrent un regard noir.

\- Dean... gronda Sam.

\- Quoi ? Trop tôt ?

\- Ouais ! Carrément trop tôt !

Cependant, cette réplique eut au moins le mérite de faire sourire Mick, pour la première fois de la nuit.

**...**

 

**Épilogue**

 

Dean conduisait l'Impala pour emmener lui-même Mick chez Garth. Le chemin se passa plutôt silencieusement, bien que le frère roulait en plein jour pour éviter que les pouvoirs de la lune ne perturbent le Loup-garou novice. De temps à autre, le Winchester jeta des coups d’œils frénétiques côté passager, histoire de savoir si Mick allait bien. L'Anglais regardait la route défiler avec apathie, sans mot dire, alors que le frère essayait parfois d'entamer un semblant de conversation.

Quelques heures plus tard, l'Impala entra dans un petit chemin de terre, qui passait au milieu d'un grand grillage noir aux portes en fer. Le portail s'ouvrit devant la voiture et Dean gara _Baby_ au bout du sentier, entouré par une pelouse verte luxuriante. Une maison blanche à la toiture marron se trouvait derrière une haie verte et quelques arbres de-ci, de-là. Juste à côté, il y avait une grange en bois. Dean coupa le moteur et descendit de la voiture, suivit par Mick qui traînait les pieds. Au moins, il avait enfin mit des chaussures, pour venir. Mais, il n'avait même pas d'affaires à lui ou de sac à prendre. Tout ce qu'il possédait, il le portait sur lui et encore, les vêtements appartenaient au frère aîné.

Ils se dirigèrent vers les petites marches blanches au milieu de la haie et le Winchester toqua à la porte. Quelques secondes plus tard, une longue silhouette frêle sourit en découvrant le frère.

\- Dean !

Garth, comme à son habitude, se jeta dans les bras du Chasseur pour lui faire un de ses sempiternels câlins.

\- Content de te revoir aussi, l'ami... baragouina le Winchester.

Dean s’efforça un peu de sourire et son regard dépité se posa sur Mick. Justement, lorsque Garth eut fini d'enlacer Dean, il considéra le nouveau avec une joyeuseté non feinte.

\- Et toi, tu dois être Mick, n'est-ce pas ? Bienvenu parmi nous !

L'Anglais allait répondre, mais Garth lui fit à son tour un câlin. Mick lança à Dean un regard mi-interrogateur, mi-suppliant. Mais ce dernier se mit à rire en informant.

\- Ouais, il fait toujours ça. Tu t'y habitueras, à force.

 **-** Ça m'étonnerait... maugréa Mick à voix basse.

**…**

Dean resta pour le souper en compagnie de Garth et des autres membres de la communauté. Il ne voulait pas abandonner Mick de suite dans ce lieu inconnu et il préférait reprendre la route en ayant le ventre rempli. L'ambiance, au demeurant joyeuse, n'aidait pas vraiment le nouvel arrivant à se sentir à l'aise. Bien que, petit à petit, il commençait à prendre part aux conversations de droite et de gauche. À la fin du repas, lorsque Dean repartit, Mick l'accompagna jusqu'à l'Impala. Ce n'était pas un « au revoir » au sens propre du terme. Mais les deux hommes se serrèrent la main avec joie, comme des vieux amis et, tels des égaux, reprirent chacun le court de leurs vies...

**…**

 

**THE END**

**Author's Note:**

> Informations :  
> \- Comme l'histoire a un rapport avec les loups, j'ai utilisé un titre qui sonne comme le livre : « L'appel de la forêt » de Jack London.  
> Livre magnifique, pour avoir lu tous les bouquins de Jack London qui parlent des loups.  
> \- J'ai « inventé » le passé de Mr Ketch... Comme les scénaristes ont bâclé son histoire (comme celle de Mick, d'ailleurs), j'ai suivi un peu les interviews lors de la Convention Asylum 18.  
> Durant le panel, David Haydn-Jones (L'acteur qui joue Mr Ketch) aurait dit :  
> « Ketch's been programmed, tortured and abused »  
> Je ne sais pas si c'est vrai ou pas, car dans la série on ne voit rien, alors j'ai décidé de l'incruster dans mon histoire.  
> \- Pour la description de la maison de Garth, retrouvez les décors dans l'épisode :  
> « 9.12 Sharp Teeth » !  
> \- La toute dernière phrase de l'histoire est un clin d’œil à la toute dernière phrase du Conte des Trois Frères Peverell, que l'on entend dans Harry Potter 7 Partie 1.  
> (Et qui existe aussi en bouquin, pour l'avoir lu...) et qui dit :  
> « Puis, il accueillit la Mort comme une vieille amie qu'il suivit avec joie et, tels des égaux, ils quittèrent ensemble cette vie. »


End file.
